Lin -THE END OF CORRUPTION WORLD-
凛 -THE END OF CORRUPTION WORLD'-' (Lin -THE END OF CORRUPTION WORLD-) is a visual kei band, first managed under UNDER CODE PRODUCTION. It was formed by ex-Phantasmagoria members Kisaki and Riku. Biography '2012-2013: Hiatus, departure of Mizuki, and hospitalization of Kanata' In 2012, it was announced that the group would go on "indefinite hiatus" and UNDER CODE PRODUCTION would cease to exist in 2013. On January 1st, 2013, Lin announced a Best Album, titled "Reflect of Killing Fleur", which would be released in March. Their last tour, also titled Reflect of Killing Fleur will begin on February 2nd, 2013. Their Indefinite hiatus would begin on June 30th, 2013. On January 7th, 2013, Kisaki tweeted, “''Something unforgivable has suddenly happened. Must consult with the members and staff immediately. Shit!!!!” it was then made public that guitarist Mizuki had sent a message to Kisaki, telling him he has left the band, Mizuki has since not responded to any of the band members texts or calls, nor has he updated his blog. Kisaki revealed that the main reason why Lin decided to go on hiatus was because of Mizuki's scheduling conflicts with his family. The sudden departure of Mizuki may affect future live events, as for now, Lin will carry on as a 4-member band. Just two days after Mizuki's departure, Kanata was hospitalized due to pains in his chest, and was eventually diagnosed with Acute Pneumonia. On June 1, 2013 Lin will release a memorial CD titled "Obscure Ideal". '2014: The return of Lin and new lineup' In March 2014, it was announced that Lin would be back on stage in June 2014 with two lives; one in Tokyo on the 1st, and one in Osaka on the 11th. It was later revealed that Lin had a completely new lineup, with the exception of Kisaki; three ex-Megaromania members - Sui on vocals, Misery on guitar, and Yushi on drums -, along with ex-zechs guitarist Cero, previously known as Kyohei. According to the Cure magazine issue released on March 20th, the band will be moving on to a new record label, '''PLUG RECORDS WEST', and will be releasing two new singles: Sacred Xanadu, which will be released with the next Cure issue release on April 21st, and Chaotic Resistance, which will be released through their new label on July 23rd. The single will come in two types; regular edition will feature the bonus track, Sincerely, and the Kansai-limited edition will feature the bonus track, Schwarz Vrain. An omnibus album was also announced - yougenkyou -WEST-''' will be released on July 25th. In August, it was then announced that Lin, together with CELL, will release a coupling single, Infinite, during their coupling tour, Infinite～激震の時(gekishin no toki)～, from October 26 at Hakata DRUM SON to November 29 at Ikebukuro EDGE. Later on August 31, they announced at their oneman live, Sacred illusionism-FINAL-'', in Umeda AKASO that they will release a mini-album, ''Recollection of Phoenix, on December 24; this mini-album will contain re-recordings of their old songs, such as 凛'' (lin), and ''The Psalms and Lamentations. To kick off the start of December, they will also hold CERO's birthday live, "Here's looking at me, kid", at Ikebukuro RUIDO K3 on December 1, with two other members SUI and YUSHI participating in his session band, along with ex-NEGA bassist Ray and GLARENOVEL guitarist sena. Lin will hold their presents live "Exalted Masquerade-a Holy X'mas-" at OSAKA MUSE on December 25. They will then have their 2-day one-man live "Genesis of Empathize FINAL-回想録(kaisouroku)-" at Ikebukuro EDGE on January 24 and "Genesis of Empathize FINAL-追想録(tsuisouroku)-" at Ikebukuro EDGE at January 25 and their 1st anniversary one-man live in Osaka at May 31, 2015. Lineup * '''SUI - Vocals (2014.03 - present) → 業 → Ghost†phobia → Metis Gretel → Megaromania → 凛-THE END OF CORRUPTION WORLD- *'MIZALY' - Guitar (2014.03 - present) → Lu:Diace → Яisk un logic → Metis Gretel → Megaromania → 凛-THE END OF CORRUPTION WORLD- * CERO - Guitar (2014.03 - present) → An Bled. → zechs → 凛-THE END OF CORRUPTION WORLD- * KISAKI - Bass → Levia → LAYBIAL → SHEY≠DE → GARDEN → STELLA MARIA → Ruby (support) → La:Sadie's → MIRAGE, ∀NTI FEMINISM → Syndrome, ∀NTI FEMINISM → KISAKI PROJECT, 妃＆関西貴族 → Phantasmagoria, KISAKI PROJECT, 妃＆関西貴族 → KISAKI → 凛-THE END OF CORRUPTION WORLD- * YUSHI -''' Drums (2014.03 - present) → Megaromania → 凛-THE END OF CORRUPTION WORLD- Former Members * '''RIKU - Vocals → KAWON → HISKAREA → Phantasmagoria → Phantasmagoria, Bloodly-clown → chariots → 凛, Zaidan Houjin Kurojuuji, chariots → chariots requiem *'KANATA' - Guitar → Mebius → ルフィー嬋命～Ruephy-Alive～ → Pashya → chariots → 凛 → (retired) * MIZUKI - Guitar (left January 7th, 2013) → La neige → ミサルカ → 凛 *'REIYA' - Drums → イナズマ → ルフィー嬋命～Ruephy-Alive～ → Pashya → chariots → 凛 → (retired) Discography Albums 15258-independentmaze-owjg.jpg| Independent "MAZE" full-length (2011.08.31) 23325-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-g63k.jpg| VALUE-EXCLAIM full-length (2012.03.01) 000653.jpg| The Psalms and Lamentations EP (2012.11.21) BxTFfb1IMAATTbL.jpg| Recollection of Phoenix EP (2014.12.24) Singles * 2010.04.25 凛 (live only) * 2010.06.02 As If Forever Exists. * 2011.10.02 Ambient Cosmo * 2010.11.10 Metamorphose * 2011.03.30 Silent to my Pain * 2011.05.25 Flowers Bloom * 2014.04.21 Sacred Xanadu (mail-order only) * 2014.07.23 Chaotic Resistance Compilation album *2013.03.20 Reflect of Killing Fleur Splits *2014.10.26 Infinite (with CELL) (live-limited) Omnibus albums *2010.05.26 NEO VOLTAGE *2011.02.01 EXPLOSION SHOWCASE *2011.04.15 UNITED LINK for JAPAN *2012.06.27 CRUSH! 3 -90's V-Rock best hit cover LOVE songs- *2012.12.12 VISUAL☆INVASION Vol.1 VISUAL X'mas BALLAD *2013.01.09 VISUAL☆INVASION 受験生ラストスパート!眠気覚ましに過激BEAT *2013.03.13 BRAND NEW WAVE *2013.03.14 High Style Paradox 2003~2013 *2013.06.20 ARCHIVES 2003~2013 *2014.06.25 妖幻鏡-WEST- The Conquest of NANIWA External Links * Official myspace Category:Formed in 2010 Category:PLUG RECORDS WEST Category:UNDER CODE PRODUCTION Category:Indies